1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound reproducing device, and more particularly, to a multi-groove sound reproducing device which is driven by a constant torque spring motor energized by pulling a pull string and includes a record disc having a plurality of items recorded in a corresponding number of recorded grooves and can be reproduced either selectively or irregularly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, among sound reproducing devices for playing multiplicity of recorded items, there has been provided a device which comprises: a casing showing the indexed items to be played, an indexing disc which can be manually rotated to set a specific selected record groove for playing next and a spring motor as a driving source (refer to Japanese Patient Publication No. 17303/67).
The present invention aims to provide a further improved sound reproducing device which permits non-intentional irregular reproduction in addition to selective reproduction and which further incorporating a unique one-way clutch which facilitates ready manufacture and assembly of parts to be used.
Incidentally, there has also been provided a sound reproducing device which comprises: a constant torque spring motor as its power source, a one-way clutch biased by a coil spring which is interposed between a turn table and the constant torque spring motor for preventing accompanied rotation of the turn table in winding the constant torque spring motor (refer to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 28408/78).
The above-mentioned coil spring type clutch means must be fabricated and assembled with great care and accuracy, otherwise, the one-way clutch may function incompletely and also cause the turn table to rotate. Thus, the device not only damages the record disc but shifts the record disc from its already selected position.